powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fossilador
Fossilador is a mind controlling dinosaur skeleton who appears as the main antagonist of the episode " The Missing Bone" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. He was originally created by Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer but was discarded because it went out of control. Then he was recreated and used by Mesogog. Biography Fossilador was originally created by Tommy and Anton as the experimental model of living being with Dinosaur DNA and able to control minds of people. But he went out of control and was destroyed by them. In the seventeenth episode Mesogog recreated Fossilador and used him against Power Rangers. At first Fossilador took control over mind of Kira in the museum of paleontology. Brainwashed Kira tricked Tommy and brought Fossilador the missing bone and he used it to revive himself. After reviving himself he blasted Kira. Later he enlarged himself and attacked Reefside. Monster battled and nearly defeated Thundersaurus Megazord, who was without Pterazord, as Kira was missing. He also could regrow his limbs, had powerful breath and possessed ability to fire blasts from his mouth. However Hayley found Kira and Yellow Ranger joined her friends. Rangers battled the monster and defeated him. Villain's weak spot was his missing bone. Fossilador was destroyed for good with Dino Drill attack. Personality Fossilador was cunning, arrogant and manipulative monster who considered himself the best and thought he could easily destroy the Power Rangers. He was shown as highly manipulative as he controled Kira to obtain his missing bone. His arrogance was his weakness as he was defeated by Rangers and ironically his weak spot was his missing bone. Powers And Abilities As a disembodied head *'Mind Control:' The Fossilador can control the minds of his enemies by making them look into his eyes. *'Telepathy:' Even if he is divided, he can communicate by telepathy. He did this to communicate with brainwashed Kira. *'Body Generation-'''When his final bone is retrieved, the Fossilador was able to immediately form himself into a new body. As a proper monster *'Strength: Fossilador possess big physical power and is capable of fighting and even overpowering Thundersaurus Megazord. *'Regeneration: '''The Fossilador can regenerate his parts after they have been destroyed, such as when the Pterang cleaved off his hand. *'Exhalation: The Fossilador can exhale his breath as a white gale capable of harming the Megazord. *'Ray Blasts:' The Fossilador can blast rays from his eyes powerful enough to shake up the Megazord. *'Lightning Blasts'-Fossilador can fire bright purple lightning from his mouth powerful enough to take down Kira and undo the spell he has on her. *'Self-Growth'-Fossilador seemed to make himself grow from underground where the Hydro-Regenerator would be unable to reach him. Arsenal *'Giant Claws-'''Although he lacks any real weapons, The Fossilador has large clawed but flat hands to hack and slash at his enemies. **'Electrocution-'''The Fossilador can charge up his hands with blue energy to electrocute any enemy he is holding such as when he gave the Thundersaurs Megazord a big, painful hug. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Fossilador is voiced by Glen Drake. Notes *The Fossilador is the only monster in Dino Thunder with mind control capabilities. *The Fossilador is the second of four monsters capable of making themselves grow independently of the Hydro-Regenerator. The first was Goldenrod, and third and fourth were both forms of the White Terrorsaurus. **That is of course assuming he made himself grow and the Hydro-Regenerator didn't just spawn underground for him. **It's unknown that if Fossilador had any last words before his death. See Also Category:PR Monsters Category:Dino Thunder Category:Undead Category:mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters